The Way She Touched Him
by Kelly of the midnight dawn
Summary: A series of non sequential oneshots about Eleven and my OC Phillippa Reed. It will appear Timey Whimey to you as it will not be posted in any particular order but it makes sense to them. Please review.
1. Chapter 1

**The Way She Touched Him**

**It Doesn't Need Saying**

**Disclaimer: I own Phillippa and I think I own the planet Flox and it's epic once in a great long while storm but that's about it.**

**A/N: Okay, so this is the first in a series of non sequential oneshots about the eleventh Doctor and Phillippa Reed traveling through time and space and facing all sorts of danger. This takes place several months to a year into Phillippa's time with the Doctor. There will be many others. Some will be dramatic, some will be funny, some will be action packed and some will be fluffy. Please enjoy.**

"Phillippa, get out of there now!" the Doctor's voice came over the power stations comm. System.

"Working on it," Phillippa Reed, one of the Doctor's current companions, grunted as she moved through the halls of the station towards the exit.

"You've got thirteen seconds!" Amy Pond was the one shouting over the comm. Now.

Phillippa threw herself through a door that was in the process of closing. "I know Amy!" she yelled frustrated, even though she hadn't been aware of the actual number.

The planet-wide ionic snow storm was just beginning. Within a matter of moments the electromagnetic interference would render all of the electronic devices on the planet of Flox useless. Phillippa had been assisting the residents of the power station evacuate to ships in orbit and to properly shut down the power grids of the settlements while the Doctor, Amy and Rory had been helping to evacuate the settlements themselves.

Fortunately for the Doctor and his companions, the nature of Time Lord technology allowed it to compensate for the interference that the storm would provide. Unfortunately for Phillippa, once the storm interference had reached it's peak, she would be trapped in the station without any heat and would freeze to death.

She reached the exit just as the lights on the panel beside the door went out. "Come on!" Phillippa screamed as she punched the door control panel with full force "Open!"

"Phillippa!" the Doctor screamed. Thre comm. Was still functioning but not for much longer, it was becoming cluttered with static.

"It's alright Doctor," Phillippa slumped against the door, her eyes drifting close. She tried to keep the tears out of her voice, at least until the comm. Was dead completely "We saved them Doctor, we saved them all. One of those days where everyone lives… Well almost everyone."

"Phillippa," the Doctor's voice was quiet and almost lost in the static "There has to be a way, I'll figure something out."

"You're reaching Doctor," and the tears were coming and very much evident in her voice "We knew this would happen. Remember what I told you?"

"Of course!" he had to shout to make himself heard over the interference now.

"Making memories Doctor!" Phillippa shouted to make sure he could hear her in those few moments they had left "We were good at that!"

"The best!" he agreed.

"So don't forget me and it'll be okay!" she yelled as a sob escaped her lips.

"I won't!" he shouted "Phillippa I-" and the comm. cut off.

Phillippa slumped to the floor, knowing what he was going to say and knowing that having his message cut off like that would be an all too familiar pain, a pain that he shouldn't have to feel. No regrets, she had told him when he'd confessed to her about Rose Tyler.

"Don't blame yourself," she whispered to the ether "None of this was your fault."

XXX

Twenty four hours later the storm had subsided enough for power to be restored to the station. The front doors of the station slid open and three figures dressed in long cloaks with hoods that made them look like Eskimos entered.

"Amy! Rory! This way!" the lead figure shouted, he sounded a bit angry.

"Again," the last figure, a male, said as he through his hood back, revealing himself "You know she'd never forgive me or Amy if we let you out in that storm."

"I could have survived it!" the Doctor tossed his hood back and glowered at his companions "And tying me up was just…" there was a soft moan from somewhere behind him and he never finished his sentence.

The Doctor spun on his heel to see a figure lying in a crumpled heap. Within seconds he had ripped off his cloak and wrapped the motionless woman in it. He pulled her into his arms and looked down "You're alive," he breathed in absolute shock.

Phillippa's eyes flickered and she stared up at him "I'm as stymied as you," she replied weakly with a faint smile.

In an instant the Doctor was in overdrive. He scooped Phillippa up into his arms "Amy, Rory, back to the TARDIS!" he commanded "Get the infirmary ready!"

The young married couple nodded and ran off hand in hand out into the snowy landscape. Amy smiled brightly at her husband as they reached the TARDIS, which the Doctor had brought closer to the power station as soon as the storm would allow.

"She's alive Rory," Amy was overjoyed.

Rory nodded with equal excitement "It's a miracle Amy!" he declared "An absolute miracle!"

The two rushed into the infirmary and Rory began getting together the equipment that the he and the Doctor would need to treat Phillippa.

The Doctor came through the door of the infirmary with Phillippa securely in his arms only moments later. He laid her gently on the bed and removed the hooded cloak, a gift from the people that he Amy and Rory had helped, from around her.

Rory and Amy both found themselves pushed to the sidelines as the Doctor worked. Phillippa was gazing up at him and smiling "I knew you'd come back," she murmured "I just had to hold on and you'd come…"

XXX

Within a day Phillippa was back up on her feet. It was the following afternoon that the Doctor found her in the kitchen of the TARDIS. "You should be resting," he told her firmly, coming up beside her as she stared down into an empty mixing bowl.

She looked up at him and smiled softly "I will," she promised "Soon, I was just messing about."

The Doctor enveloped her in a hug "Go to bed," he said softly "You almost died."

Phillippa's smile grew "But I didn't. Everybody lived Doctor," her eyes drifted closed and she found herself leaning against him for support "Everybody lived."

The Doctor smiled at her as he helped her back to her room "Yeah," he murmured as he helped get her into bed "This once."

"And many times to come," Phillippa told him, catching his hand as he attempted to stand "There will be a lot of days like this, I can feel it."

He shrugged, not believing her words but willing to humor a woman who the day before had been brought back from deaths cold embrace.

There was silence for a long time as Phillippa simply held his hand. When at last she spoke it was in a dreamy voice "That thing you were gonna say over the comm. back there…"

"Yeah?" the Doctor asked a bit nervously as his hearts beat a bit faster for a moment.

"Me too."


	2. Chapter 2

**The Way She Touched Him**

**Wasting Time**

**A/N: And now we reveal a connection between Phillippa and the Doctor's past which will bind their futures. Reviews are always wonderful and appreciated.**

The Doctor paced the cell for the fiftieth time, hands clasped behind his back. He was murmuring to himself about things that his companion couldn't begin to understand.

"For one second," Phillippa Reed spat from her seated position in the corner "For one, measly little second could you stay still? Sit down, take a deep breath? Just shut up for ONE second?"

The Doctor barely recognized that she had spoken, brushing her aside with a mumbled reply "Stop talking, brain thinking, hush."

Phillippa jumped to her feet "No you hush!" she shouted, grabbing him by the shoulders and turning him so that he faced her "There's nothing we can do from in here. It's up to Amy and Rory. For once, just once, trust that someone other than you can actually accomplish something. We're not all brainless, you know!"

He surprised her then by taking a seat on the floor "They'll get us out, no question," he looked up at Phillippa "I'm just no good at this, doing nothing, thing. I mean, how do you do it? How do you sit still?"

Phillippa took a seat beside him "We could talk?" she suggested "I've been with you, Amy and Rory for nearly two months now and I don't know the first thing about you other than what Amy can tell me and I get the impression that she doesn't know nearly the half of it."

"Aren't I allowed to have private things?" the Doctor questioned, only half jokingly.

Phillippa sighed and leaned against the wall behind her "I suppose we're all entitled to our …" she began to worry the inside of her cheek with her gently with her teeth and lapsed into silence for a full minute.

The absolute silence in the cell quickly took it's toll on the Doctor "Come on Amy," he murmured "Will you and Rory just hurry up."

Phillippa turned to him "Is being stuck with me so bad?"

"Yes," he replied without thinking.

Phillippa huffed and turned away from him to face the corner of the cell.

"Well no," he amended "It's not you but it's the being stuck that's the problem." He shifted slightly "You're not exactly helping matters though."

"Sorry," Phillippa muttered unapologetically.

"It's not like you're an open book either Phillippa Reed," the Doctor told her.

"My story can't possibly be as grand as yours Doctor," Phillippa countered, still staring into the corner "Born in New York. Parents died right after I graduated high school. Dirt poor, worked my way through some shit jobs just to make ends meet. Burned all of my bridges in the states. Came to London for a fresh start, met Amy and Rory, met you. Here we are."

"Burned your bridges?" the Doctor questioned "How?"

Phillippa turned to him then "I'll answer your question if you answer one of mine."

"Fair enough." The Doctor agreed "You first."

"Got into a fist fight over a boy," Phillippa replied "Won't do that ever again. No man is worth the crap I went through for Jason."

"Jason, hmm?" the Doctor murmured "Alright, your turn."

Phillippa smirked and tweeked the Doctor's bowtie "What's with the bowtie?"

"That's your questiong?" the Doctor stared wide eyed at her.

"Yes but now that I've answered to of yours, I'll get to ask another one after you answer," Phillippa grinned.

"That didn't count," the Doctor said indignantly but under Phillippa's gaze he conceded "Tricky," he murmured "Best to keep an eye on you," he readjusted his bowtie proudly "Bowties are cool," he stated plain and simple.

Phillippa grinned "Well I must say you do pull it off quite nicely."

"Why thank you," the Doctor smirked, his ego having been sufficiently stroked "And your second question."

"Where's your family Doctor?"

The Doctor was taken aback by the question. She hadn't asked where he was from. She hadn't asked what his home was like. She'd asked about his family. He sighed heavily, trying to keep his normal demeanor "Gone," he replied simply.

Phillippa took his hand and squeezed it quickly before releasing it "I'm sorry," she whispered feeling as though she should have never asked the question in the first place.

"S'alright," he assured her before choosing a question to ask her "Favorite color?"

Phillippa smiled "Blue," she replied "All different shades though I have to say that the blue of the TARDIS is quickly becoming my favorite of all."

"Your turn," the Doctor prompted.

"Hmm," Phillippa murmured, looking the Doctor up and down "You're such an old man but you look so young…"

The Doctor mentally prepared himself for the regeneration explanation. But once again, Phillippa surprised him.

"So, you must have had other companions before Amy. How come you never talk about any of them?"

The Doctor looked at Phillippa "That's a very complicated answer," he replied.

Phillippa crossed her arms over her chest "Too bad, you said you'd answer my questions. And don't go thinking that your explanation will go over my head. I'm a lot smarter than you think."

"Sometimes you come off as a true Londoner you know that?" the Doctor couldn't help but grin at her haughtiness.

"So I've been told," Phillippa replied with a wicked grin "A Londoner with a rather yank accent. And by the way Doctor, that's another question I'm owed."

The Doctor moaned at being twice bested by his human cell mate. He took a deep breath "Yes, I've had companions before, lot's of them. But I've lost them all. They're gone, some left by choice, others… others had no choice, never had a choice really.. Amy's known me since she was seven, let her believe she was the first."

Phillippa nodded "I had a friend when I first got to London. That seems like so long ago now. She was a lot of help to me, getting over what happened with my parents and Jason and everything. One of the kindest people I've ever known. One day, just after new years, she just disappeared. They said her boyfriend killed her but he was never charged. Personally, I don't think he could have hurt her if he wanted to. Funny thing is that about two years later he disappeared too, and her mother. Wish I knew what happened to them."

Alarm bells started firing in the Doctor's brain. There was something so oddly familiar about Phillippa's story. "Who was she, this friend of yours?" he asked.

"She was a shop girl," Phillippa replied "No one special if that's what you're asking but she was the closest thing I've had to a friend since grade school."

"No, I mean what was her name?" the Doctor asked, his tone more intense.

"It's my turn Doctor," Phillippa countered with a wicked grin.

"Forget the game," the Doctor told her "What was your friend's name?"

It was at that moment that the doors to their cell slid open to reveal a very enthusiastic looking Amy "Come on you two, we're on a schedule."

Phillippa jumped to her feet "Well come on Doctor, can't waste anymore time!" she grabbed his hand and pulled him out of the cell.


	3. Chapter 3

**The Way She Touched Him**

**Flour Power**

**A/N: So this one's a lot fluffier and I mean a LOT fluffier in more ways then one. I hope that all of you readers are enjoying this. Special thanks to Stitch54 for being my first reviewer. This little oneshot takes place before the events of the first chapter but after the events of the second chapter. As always, reviews are much appreciated.**

It wasn't the explosion that caught the Doctor's attention. Well, since he was in the console room and the explosion came from the kitchen and was a very quiet explosion in the first place it wouldn't have been the explosion that would have caught his attention. But it was the scream of surprise and dismay that erupted from the lips of the kitchen's one and only occupant at that moment that sent him running through the halls of the TARDIS.

When he reached his destination he stopped and stared dumbfounded at the sight in front of him. In the middle of the kitchen stood Phillippa, covered from head to toe in flour and looking completely chagrinned. Her eyes caught the Doctors and she smiled sheepishly.

The Doctor crossed the kitchen to stand by her, placing his hand in the large pile of flour on the counter "Always read the package instructions," he told her, extracting the small paper packet that had the top ripped off of it.

"It said condensed flour," Phillippa defended "Not exploding flour!"

The Doctor pulled a magnifying glass from inside his jacket and showed Phillippa the miniscule type face on the packet. Phillippa squinted and read allowed "If opened improperly, condensed flour has the potential to explode… Well they should really put that in bold print," she huffed.

"Packet's too small," the Doctor replied with a bit of a smirk. He retrieved another tiny packet from the cupboard and showed Phillippa the proper way to open it. When ripped down the center from the top, the packet expanded into a full sized and normal looking flour sack.

Phillippa couldn't help but groan "Show off," she grumbled.

"And what exactly are you doing anyway?" the Doctor asked, turning so that he was facing her squarely "If I'm not mistaken aren't you th same girl who hadn't the slightest clue as to how to make a decent cup of tea?"

"I was gonna make cookies," Phillippa replied, her eyes falling upon the heap of flour. She brushes some of the flour off the front of her shirt "I thought… well I thought that since we weren't going to be on Earth for a while… what with the lack of Jammy Dodgers on other planets that… Maybe you could do with a little homemaid something… It was stupid."

"Hey, cheer up," the Doctor smiled, scooping up a handful of flour in his hands and dumping it on her head in hopes of eliciting a smile.

He got the smile he'd been seeking as Phillippa turned to him with a wicked grin in her eyes "You didn't just do that," she remarked.

"Oh but I did," the Doctor grinned.

Phillippa scooped up some of the flour and dumped it on his head "Well, now we match," she declared with a note of triumph in her voice.

The Doctor picked up another handful of flour and flung it at her. This precipitated an epic battle during which the entire kitchen become covered from floor to, inexplicably, ceiling. Phillippa was merciless in flinging handfuls of flour at the Doctor who kept stopping every now and again to brush the flour from his bowtie.

The Doctor, realizing he was outmatched resorted to seeking out more ammunition. He opened the cupboard and pulled out another packet of condenced flour. Grinning like the madman that he was he pointed it at the slowly advancing Phillippa and ripped the top off so that it exploded in her face.

Phillippa stared daggers at the Doctor for a long moment. He was beginning to feel as if he'd crossed a line when she burst out laughing "I… I can't believe…" she tackled him to the floor "I can't believe you did that. Now it's payback time!"

The Doctor attempted to roll away from her but she pulled him back "Mercy!" he cried out as he too was overcome with laughter "I surrender!" he held his hands up.

"Oh," Phillippa grinned wickedly "You do, do you?" she rolled on top of him "Are you prepared to give in to my demands?"

"Yes!" he squealed as she stared down at him.

She tried and finally succeeded in reigning in her giggles "First of all," she began, picking up yet another handful of flower off the floor and sprinkling it over his face "You're going to clean all of this up."

"What?" he asked in indignant surprise.

"Half of the spilt flour is your fault," she pointed out "And you started the fight so it's your job."

"Anything else?" the Doctor groaned in resignation. He was trying very hard to ignore the fact that she was still on top of him.

"Yeah," she leaned down and rubbed her nose against his "Eskimo kiss," she smirked "Since it looks like a snow storm hit this place."

The Doctor smiled. He lifted his head just the slightest bit off the floor and brought his lips to hers, wiping the smirk right off her face "Much better this way," he remarked.

"I don't want to know," a voice from the door made the two jump apart. Amy was leaning against the door frame, overcome with giggles.

Phillippa and the Doctor shared a quick look before jumping to their feet and, arming themselves with fresh handfuls of flour, proceded to chase Amy through the halls of the TARDIS.

**A/N: I gotta tell you guys, I had this idea planned out in my head from almost the moment that I created Phillippa Reed. I hope it wasn't too fluffy. Let me know what you think.**


	4. Chapter 4

**The Way She Touched Him**

**Crossing The Heavens**

**A/N: Danny is the name that I've given to the metacrisis Doctor in my Rose/10.5 story that I'm working on and will probably start posting in the next month or so. Dodgy Jammers are Pete's World's Jammy Dodgers just because I felt like switching it around. This oneshot takes place before the events of Flox by about three months but comes after all the others. Please let me know how I'm doing.**

The Doctor stood staring at the monitor with unseeing eyes. His mind was a blank. Amy placed a comforting hand on his arm "She saved us Doctor," she whispered.

The Doctor nodded and turned away from the monitor that showed the crack in the fabric of the universe that Phillippa had just closed. The debris of the Sontaran ship circled the TARDIS. The Sontarans had been attempting to perfect a form of weaponry that had an unfortunate side effect of tearing wholes in time and space.

"Stubborn woman," the Doctor murmured halfheartedly. He couldn't be angry with Phillippa, though he desperately wanted to be. She never listened to him and thought she knew best almost all the time. She'd had Amy and Rory drag him back to the TARDIS after he'd described how he was going to seal the crack by using a Sontaran fighter craft to reverse the effect of the technology. She'd taken the craft instead and while the Doctor consentrated on defeating the Sontarans and making sure that the technology they'd developed was desrtroyed, Phillippa had flown into the crack.

Once she'd begun the process of closing it, she had attempted to escape but had been pulled inside while the rest of the group watched from the TARDIS.

"I wouldn't have let you pull off that stupid stunt yourself," Amy remarked.

"I didn't see you volunteering," the Doctor remarked without thinking.

"Okay," Rory spoke up, attempting to be the voice of reason in a conflict that hadn't properly started as he stepped between his wife and the Doctor "Tea, anyone want tea? Some nice tea and biscuits, settle ourselves down so we can think?"

The Doctor and Amy both rounded on him with matching glares. Rory noticeably deflated and silence reigned in the TARDIS.

"She's gone Rory," the Doctor explained "She's gone and there's no way to get her back," with those words he slunk away in utter defeat.

"Eerie," Amy murmured as soon as the Doctor was out of earshot.

"What is?" Rory asked.

"Couple months ago," Amy began "You know right before that time I caught them in the kitchen?"

Rory smiled at the memory of a flour covered Phillippa and an equally four covered Doctor chasing Amy into the room that he and his wife shared "They were right mad at you," he poked her in the side with his elbow.

Amy couldn't help but chuckle a bit "That they were," she replied "But that wasn't the first time I'd walked in on them you see-"

"Amy!" Rory reprimanded.

"It was nothing like that!" Amy defended "The first time was in the library, they were just talking. They didn't see me. I swear!"

Rory shook his head.

Amy scoffed and continued speaking "Anyway, the point is that I heard him telling her about someone he lost in a way that was kind of like how she disappeared."

XXX

Phillippa's eyes opened slowly. She realized that she was no longer in the Sontaran fighter craft that she had used to seal the tear in the universe. She quickly realized that she was lying in what appeared to be a hospital bed. She examined her surroundings and found that they greatly resembled a hospital room. Now Phillippa hadn't seen many hospital rooms in her life and the only ones she had really seen, apart from the TARDIS infirmary, had been on Earth. But if this was some sort of alien hospital, it was rather similar to what one would see on Earth.

For a brief moment Phillippa felt a cold fear running through her. Had all those wonderful adventures with the Doctor been just a dream? The prison ship orbiting Marvous Prime, River and the Protomorions, Jack and those orange lion people, were they all just some coma dream?

But it wasn't more than a momentary fear. The memories of long nights in the library with the work of Arthur Ransome, the condenced flour and the ensuing war, the way the Doctor had kissed her after that night trapped on Plumph, hiding in the cold dark caves, all those things assured her that he was real and that she had to find her way back to him.

It wasn't long after she'd regained consciousness that the door opened to reveal a pair of visitors. The first, a male, was quite handsome with his unruly spiky brown hair which only made Phillippa wish she could run her fingers through the Doctor's floppy locks. She took note that he had the same sort of gleam in his eye that the Doctor did when faced with some sort of conundrum or puzzle. She would have pondered this if not for her eyes landing on the second person to enter the room.

"Rose," she gasped upon seeing her old friend. It was then that she realized what must have happened. She put the pieces together in her mind "Oh no," she murmured "No, no, no, no, no, no."

Rose smiled up at the man beside her "I told you," she said triumphantly.

"Told him what?" Phillippa demanded "Who is he?"

The tall man stepped forward and extended a hand "Good to meet you Phillippa Reed. I'm the Doctor."

And the memory clicked into place in her brain finally. He'd had a different face then. She smiled and took the offered hand, shaking it heartily "Good to meet you."

XXX

Phillippa was soon released from Torchwood medical and she was whisked away to the flat that Rose and her Doctor, who went by the name Danny, shared. There was quite a lot of discussion about what to do about her.

On the third night in Pete's World, Phillippa was up in the living room of the flat sitting on the sofa with a cup of tea, an unopened Dodgy Jammer in her other hand and occupying the greater part of her attention.

"Mind if I join you?" Phillippa looked up to see Rose standing in front of her.

She shrugged "Sure," she murmured.

"How've you been adjusting?" Rose asked as she settled herself into the cushions.

Phillippa's eyes were still on the unopened biscuit in her hand "I miss him," she admitted.

Rose nodded understandingly "Danny's doing everything he can to find a way for you to get back safely."

"He needs someone Rose," Phillippa whispered, setting her tea down and tossing the misnamed biscuit on the coffee table beside it.

"I know," Rose remarked "Trust me, I know."

Phillippa turned to face her friend "I know you must hate me."

"Why?" Rose asked, genuinely confused.

"I'm not foolish Rose," Phillippa told her "I know that back in the old days with you and Shareen I was always the third wheel. Tag along Pippy."

"First of all," Rose couldn't help but laugh "We never called you Pippy. That was all Mickey's idea," she became serious again "And you were never the third wheel."

"And now I've been traveling with the Doctor," Phillippa murmured.

"And I'm glad he found you," Rose told her "Like you said, he needs someone."

"He's still got Amy and Rory," Phillippa remarked "At least if I never make it back that's some comfort."

"He's gonna need you too," Rose told her "Trust me. When he regenerated, Danny got these memories…" she trailed off "Trust me Phillippa, he's going to need you and you're going to get back to him."

"You aren't jealous, or mad?" Phillippa asked, a bit confused.

"A year ago I would have been," Rose confessed "Back then," she sighed with a tinge of regret at the memories "Back then Danny and I, we, well I couldn't get my head around it all. But I'm happy now. Danny and I are happy and we don't need all of time and space to be that way."

Phillippa smiled softly at those words. It was true that the things the Doctor had shown her were incredible and she loved the traveling but it was those moments together, whether it was talking curled up together in the library or the moments in the console room when she looked up and her gaze caught his. Those were the things she cherished.

XXX

"The dimentional canon is up and running," Danny declared proudly "And that Sontaran pod thing should carry you through just fine."

"Thank you," Phillippa smiled gratefully. She gave Danny a quick hug before turning to Rose "Well, guess I'm off."

Rose embraced her friend "Don't waste a moment of it," she advised "And when you see him, please give him a message from me?"

"Of course," Phillippa promised "What is it?"

"Tell him I'm happy and thanks," Rose smiled, turning and kissing Danny square on the lips.

The kiss lasted a good ten seconds and Phillippa felt a little awkward. She cleared her throat and the two pulled away.

"Love," Danny said to Rose "Why don't you head up to the control room and I'll join you as soon as Philllippa's settled. Rose nodded and Phillippa caught the knowing look on her face as she turned and left. Danny took Phillippa aside "I need you to know a few things before you go back…"

XXX

"Cheer up," Amy said jovially as she tugged on the Doctor's arm "It's a carnival, in space! No one should be grim at a carnival," she dragged the Doctor along with her and Rory, exploring all the different games and booths that the space carnival had to offer.

"Amy," the Doctor complained, yanking his hand out of hers "I'll explore on my own thank you very much." The truth was that the carnival was rather boring to him. There was no excitement, no danger, no need for running…

Well almost no need. Suddenly there was a shower of silver sparks as the forcefield that covered the asteroid was punctured by something. There were gasps from the crowd and a few people screamed but the forcefield automatically healed itself.

The Doctor's gaze followed the object as it plummeted through the atmosphere. It appeared to be headed in the direction of the spot where he had left the TARDIS. He grinned madly and ran off to investigate the mystery.

The object spun and turned and appeared as if it was attempting to maintain some sort of stability as it headed in for a landing. The Doctor wondered if there was a pilot inside. It looked like an ordinary piece of space junk, though almost like a… He skidded to a stop. There weren't any Sontarans for light years and shouldn't have been. He approached the landing site with caution.

The fighter pod slid open and a figure crawled out onto the ground. The figure coughed a little, taking several deep breaths before managing to stumble to its feet. There was a thin haze of smoke surrounding the figure so the Doctor couldn't see in any great detail, but he saw enough to know it wasn't a Sontaran.

The figure rubbed it's eyes as the smoke began to clear. The woman, for the Doctor could see now that it was a woman, came into view.

The Doctor had absolutely no time to react, finding himself pinned against the side of the TARDIS being snogged senseless.

"It worked! It worked!" Phillippa cried joyfully when she pulled away to breathe.

The Doctor, thrown off not just by her sudden appearance but his head still spinning from the kiss, was rendered nearly speechless, finally falling back on his default of "What?"

"Oh you have no idea how good it is to see you!" Phillippa pulled him into a tight hug, beginning to sob "Oh do I have a story to tell you."

XXX

After Phillippa had settled down and the Doctor had finally been able to speak words other than 'what' they'd found Amy and Rory and quickly departed before any of them were arrested for causing a breached in the forcefield. It was later that evening that Phillippa found herself curled up on one of the deep comfortable sofas in the library with the Doctor. She was curled up extra close to him, her head resting on his shoulder and her arms around his neck.

"I thought I'd never be like this with you again," she murmured.

The Doctor found that one of his hands was resting on the back of her head, his fingers becoming entangled in her hair. He found himself sighing contentedly. "So," he said a minute or so later "You got to see Rose again," it wasn't exactly the easiest subject to broach but he did anyway.

Phillippa raised her eyes so that she was looking at him "Yeah," she smiled "It was good to see her again. She gave me a message to give to you."

"Really?" he found himself a bit nervous "What did she say?"

"She said to tell you that she's happy and thank you," Phillippa replied, bringing her lips within millimeters of his "She also told me not to waste a moment."

"Really?" the Doctor asked "What do you think she meant by that?"

Phillippa settled her head against his shoulder again "I suppose she meant that I should make as many memories with you as I can. You know Doctor, I know I won't be with you forever."

"Don't say that," he told her, trying to keep the conversation from taking such a direction.

"And don't pretend like it won't happen," she replied, sliding her head onto his chest to listen to the rhythm of his two hearts "The other you told me some things."

"My tenth self did have a gob on him," the Doctor grumbled.

"Don't pick on him," Phillippa laughed as she swatted him on the arm "He said it was the Donna in him that made him do so much talking about himself, said you'd probably never tell me yourself."

"I would have," the Doctor defended "Maybe… someday…"

"Shut up and let me talk," she couldn't help but giggle "And what were you saying about the other you having a big gob? That's an odd little British idiom isn't it? Gob…? What do you suppose the origin of that is?" She reached a hand up and placed it over his mouth before he could respond "Never mind, I'm not that curious," she took a deep breath "Like I said, I won't be with you forever. Withering and decaying and all that…"

"He really did tell you everything?" the Doctor enquired.

"I was there for two weeks," Phillippa defended "Lot of nights sitting up watching wrong feeling television and drinking tea until my bladder burst."

"I did not need to know that," the Doctor told her.

"Yes you did," she replied "I suffered, the least you can do is hear about it."

"Hey," the Doctor defended, smiling inspite of himself "I suffered too."

"And that's the point of not wasting a moment," Phillippa replied, lifting her head and tracing his jaw with her fingertips. "I don't want you to suffer when I'm gone. I want to make all the happy memories with you that I can so that you'll have nothing to regret about the time we spent together." She leaned in and kissed him.

He smiled and wrapped an arm around her waist pulling her closer to him "Not wasting a moment sounds like a good idea," he told her when the kiss broke.

Phillippa sighed happily as she rested her head against his chest "You know, the other you gave me a message for you too," she murmured sleepily.

"What was it?" the Doctor asked nonchalantly as he ran a hand up and down her back.

"Hmm…" Phillippa tried to remember Danny's words "He said that you needed someone with you just like he needs Rose because of what you showed him… the memories of… Mars, I think it was…" she wracked her knackered brain for the rest of the message "Said you needed protecting from… the Valeyard?"

The Doctor's hearts skipped a beat at the sound of that word and of what it meant for him and any companions of his. He was going to ask Phillippa about it but she was already sleeping soundly in his arms.


	5. Chapter 5

**The Way She Touched Him**

**Protomorion Peril**

**A/N: I didn't mention this last chapter but that was a pivotal point in the Doctor and Phillippa's relationship. This is another one of those but it happens much earlier. It happens after the Doctor and Phillippa's chat in the prison cell but before the incident in the TARDIS kitchen and it precedes the conversation that Amy said she overheard part of between the Doctor and Phillippa in the library by about five days to a week. If you haven't noticed, I mention Rose and reference things that happened to the Doctor and Rose quite a lot in these oneshots. Well, that's not by accident. Once again, thanks to Stitch54 for the encouragement.**

"Phillippa Reed, this is River Song," the introduction had been brief but Phillippa knew there was more to the mysterious woman than the Doctor would let on.

For her part upon being introduced to Phillippa, River kept up a good front, one that the Doctor, with the distractions of their current situation, didn't notice. Phillippa however did. The blond woman eyed Phillippa warily and almost winced when Phillippa put a hand on the Doctor's arm to steady him as he gestured wildly about the Protomorion generator platform that they were precariously balanced upon.

It didn't take a genius to figure out that River was jealous of Phillippa. It wasn't until Phillippa had had a chance to talk to Amy later when the two were crawling through a vent shaft to reach the Protomorion throne room that Phillippa realized why.

"So, you're his future," Phillippa remarked a bit coldly when she met up with River by the controls for the cell in which the Doctor was being held.

"That's right," River told her with an air of haughtiness.

"Well," Phillippa retorted as she pulled a lever on beside the panel, causing the bottom of the cell to drop out and the Doctor to begin freefalling "I'm his present."

Grabbing one of the hovering chairs used by the Protomorion advisors Phillippa handily scooted under the Doctor just in time, catching him in her arms.

"What took you so long," he breathed a bit weakly as she steadied him. The Protomorions had put him through the ringer and he was very near the point where he would have had to regenerate.

"Sorry," Phillippa said sincerely "Had a bit of a hold up but I'm here now."

The Doctor sighed and leaned his head against the back of the floating chair. The chair was plush and comfortable and he nearly fell asleep. Thanks to the Protomorions' great height and gerth the chair was large enough for the two to sit side by side. His head lolled against Phillippa's shoulder as she piloted the chair towards the exit. Their way was blocked by two hulking Protomorion guards.

"Give us the Time Lord girl," one of them demanded, reaching out and attempting to grab a hold of the chair.

"Not a chance," Phillippa shot back, taking the chair high into the air "I won't let you hurt him." River had explained how a Time Lord's regeneration energy could be used as a power source. Her explanation had chilled Phillippa to the core. She couldn't imagine how someone of any species could do such a thing.

The Doctor moaned and pulled himself upright. She turned to him, a silent question in her eyes as he pulled out the sonic and used it to activate the door mechanism that slid the impossibly tall doors open.

Phillippa waited to see Amy and Rory run through the doors before following in the flying chair with the Doctor. River wasn't far behind. The group made it back to the TARDIS and Phillippa set the chair down, offering a hand to the Doctor who shrugged it off.

He stumbled through the doors of the TARDIS and to the console. Phillippa remained at the door, looking at River "Need a lift?" she asked, smiling warmly at the other woman.

"No," River replied, indicating her vortex manipulator.

Phillippa tried again to befriend the blond "Thanks for all your help."

River laughed, not at all sounding amused "Be good to him," she said before disappearing.

Phillippa turned and closed the door of the TARDIS just as the Doctor sent it into the time vortex. She made her way to the console and came up behind the Doctor just as he collapsed. She hadn't bee expecting this and the suddenness of it all sent them both sprawling to the floor.

Amy and Rory were quick to rush to the aid of both their friends. Phillippa half propped the Doctor into a sitting position "Are you alright?" she questioned.

"Yes, yes, of course, I'm fine," he said quickly as Amy helped him up the rest of the way "Sorry about that."

Phillippa shook her head as Rory offered her his hand. She stood up and stared hard at the Doctor "Maybe you should lie down," she suggested.

"I'm fine," he argued.

"Doctor," Amy said firmly "You were just taken prisoner and nearly killed so that some aliens could use you as a living battery."

"Sounds like a good enough reason for a nap as any," Rory added.

"No really," the Doctor defended, taking a step and staggering.

Phillippa caught his other arm and between her and Amy they managed to get the weakened Time Lord to his room. Phillippa turned down the covers as Amy removed the Doctor's boots for him, as he was already half asleep by this time. They positioned him under the covers and Amy tucked him in tightly.

"You keep an eye on him," Amy commanded as she left the room.

Phillippa sighed heavily and pulled up a chair. He was sleeping, what kind of trouble could someone get into when they were sleeping? Keep an eye on him? He wasn't in any real danger now that they'd gotten him away from the Protomorions, what he?

Regardless of her objections, Phillippa kept a silent vigil at the Doctor's bedside. Later that evening Amy brought her a cup of tea and some biscuits.

Phillippa yawned "He seems fine to me," she remarked after taking a long sip of her tea "Granted, he still looks a little pale and… well I've never seen him sleep before, does he look that stressed when he sleeps?"

Amy shook her head "I'm not sure," she replied.

"Should we really let him sleep in his clothes?" Phillippa asked a little awkwardly "All he's been through, they're filthy. We never should have let him lie down in them in the first place."

"It's not like he was awake enough to change himself," Amy remarked with a little bit of a blush creeping onto her cheeks.

"We really should do something about those clothes," Phillippa decided before un-tucking the Doctor.

"You're on your own," Amy replied, blushing furiously now "I'm a married woman."

"Amy!" Phillippa spun on the redhead "You can't possibly think… Are you accusing me of… How could you think I…?"

"Wanted to see what's behind those buttons for youself?" Amy raised an eyebrow at her friend.

"Amy!" Phillippa was appalled "I wouldn't… I mean I wasn't… I'm only thinking of making him comfortable."

"Sure you are," Amy grinned cheekily.

"Amy Pond how dare you accuse me?" Phillippa was indignant.

There was a groan from the bed "Could you two keep it down, it's enough to wake the near dead…"

Both women turned to the bed immediately. The Doctor smiled weakly as he remembered another time years ago that there'd been such a fuss about him while he was lying in bed. At least this time he hadn't actually regenerated, he was just severely weakened.

"Are you feeling alright?" Amy was the first to ask.

"Can we get you anything?" Phillippa questioned, secretly wondering how much of her and Amy's conversation he had heard.

"Do I smell tea?" he asked, attempting to sit up.

Amy arranged some pillows behind his back so that they provided him support "I'll go make you a cup," she told him, hurrying out of the room.

"Well," Phillippa said, taking her cup from the bedside table where she'd left it "I only took a sip if you don't mind," she turned the mug so that he could drink from the side her lips hadn't touched.

He grinned gratefully at her "Not at all," he took a sip and looked to the plate of biscuits that Phillippa was offering to him "Digestives?" he questioned distastefully.

"Sorry," Phillippa muttered, placing them back on the nightstand.

"Phillippa, could you do me a favor?" he asked, placing the mug beside the plate of rejected digestive biscuits.

"Sure," she agreed, reminding herself of the trauma he'd endured in the last day and that she should try not to be too snippy with him even if he was a brat for turning his nose up at digestives.

"In the pocket of my dressing gown," he indicated the partially open closet door "There's a Jammy Dodger."

Phillippa retrieved the still packaged biscuit and had to bite her bottom lip in an attempt not to laugh. She failed, miserably "You keep biscuits in you dressing gown?" she haned it over to him.

"It's actually quite the convenient place to store a late night snack," he remarked with his mouth full.

"You're weird," Phillippa said through another fit of giggles as Amy came in with a fresh cup of tea for the Doctor.

"You watch over him now Amy," Phillippa was still laughing "There's only so much I can take," and with that she left the room.

**A/N: And that's all for now. I hope this isn't too confusing and I hope I'm not getting all OOC with the characters. Also, I had this intense fear overcome me not long ago that Phillippa might be *shudder* a MARY-SUE… I really hope this isn't true. I mean it probably is but I want to believe that it isn't because if I believe that it's true, I'll have to spend the rest of my life in the shower scrubbing off the shame of it all… Please review and let me know if you like it, hate it or just plain don't care one way or the other. Honestly, I'm trying not to be a review begger but it's VERY hard.**


	6. Chapter 6

**The Way She Touched Him**

**His Champions**

**A/N: Alright, I am starting to believe that an 11/OC story was not the way to go. Considering that my first Doctor Who story was a bit depressing and written purely out of the dark self loathing place deep in my mind, I though this would be a nice change. For those of you who are reading this and aren't happy with it, I must let you know that I have several other ideas in the pipeline. My Rose/10.5 story is taking longer than I thought to hash out but really good 11/Rose and 10/Rose ideas are always popping into my head. So if you're looking for something with a bit of a more mainstream pairing (And don't feel bad, I'm like that too) then PLEASE don't give up on me just because you don't like this story. However, if you do like this story, your reviews are very much appreciated.**

**That being said I would like to thank Sebbykinz and Stich54 for their reviews. Especcially Sebbykinz because it was his first review ever on this site and because he now has to put up with me calling him Sebbykinz on the forums for however long I frequent those particular forums (which is bound to be for a very long while).**

**As far as the timeline for this goes… it happened after the flour incident but before Phillippa ended up on Pete's world. Now I'm gonna wrap this Author's Note up before it turns into a story of it's own. I hope you enjoy "His Champions"**

"Running out of time people," Amy was pacing the room, occasionally crossing paths with Phillippa and River. Rory was the only one sitting, though he was fidgeting quite a lot.

"What do we do, what do we do?" Phillippa was muttering. She halted and looked directly at River "Do you have any idea what the justice system is like on this planet?"

"Rather cut and dry," River replied "They're not going to see reason, especially if it's presented by off worlders like us."

"So what's the penalty for embarrassing one of those horrid soldiers?" Amy asked.

"Death," River replied flatly.

"Alright," Phillippa spoke up "We're going about this all wrong. If we're gonna save him, we're gonna have to think like him. What would he do?"

"Rush in completely unprepared and attempt a rescue with no plan whatsoever," River replied.

"Well then, that's what we'll do," Phillippa stated "Completely wing it. Amy, have you still got the phychic paper?"

Amy handed over the slip of paper to Phillippa "What good will that do?"

"I'm hoping it'll be enough to fool the guards," Phillippa answered as she began rummaging through the cupboards and drawers of the room that the group had been allowed to stay in. She pulled out a long red cloak "Perfect," she decreed, tossing it over her clothes. She found a purple cloak and tossed it to Amy "Put this on."

Amy did so and looked at Phillippa oddly "What good will these things do?"

"Don't you remember?" Phillippa asked "We're being quartered in the royal magistrate's home. These are her cloaks. We can't go out there looking like us, we're too recognizable."

"And what'll we do?" Rory asked.

"Cover for us," Phillippa replied, opening the only window in the room "We can't exactly have the royal magistrate knowing we've gone out to orchestrate a prison break now can we?"

"And what'll you do if you manage to get him out?" asked River, fully expecting that she'd have to come in later and rescue all three of them.

Phillippa looked quizzical for a moment "Well," she said finally, sounding decidedly Doctor-ish "We'll figure that out along the way, won't we Amy?" And with that, the two women dropped from the open window onto the ground.

"Sometimes I don't know how he puts up with her," River remarked.

Rory turned to River in confusion "What do you mean?"

"Never mind," River countered dismissively.

XXX

"Wouldn't it have made more sense for you to have asked River along?" Amy questioned.

"And be alone in the dark on a strange planet with her?" Phillippa pulled the hood of her cloak down further over her face "Thanks but no thanks. Amy, it's obvious she doesn't like me. I wouldn't put it past her to kill me out here."

"She'd never do that," Amy remarked but even as the words left her mouth she began to rethink them "We'd realize you were gone and the Doctor would insist we go looking for you," she said as way of comforting her friend.

"There wouldn't be enough time," Phillippa chuckled as they approached the prisoner holding building. The small jail was guarded by two men in dark armor. Phillippa pulled out the psychic paper as she walked up to them "Prisoner transfer on orders of the royal magistrate," she said simply.

The two guards examined the paper and handed Phillippa a set of keys "Second cell," one of them told her as they made room for her and Amy to pass.

Once they were inside Phillippa neglected the keys completely, pulling the Doctor's sonic screwdriver from her pocket and used it to unlock the cell. The small cell was lit from above by a dim rectangular shaped bulb. The Doctor was seated on a bench against the far wall, looking rather forlorn. Well, he had been looking forlorn until the sound of his screwdriver perked him right up.

He smiled as Phillippa and Amy threw their hoods back. "It's good to see you," he breathed as Phillippa handed him his screwdriver and the psychic paper.

"Well get up," Amy told him, reaching to put her hood back up.

The Doctor stood up, Amy and Phillippa each taking one of his arms "You're a prisoner being transferred," Phillippa whispered in his ear "Try not to look so happy about it."

They made it past the guards and an entire block and a half away before one of the guards received a communication from the royal magistrate herself. From as far away as they were, the three could still hear the angry shouting over the communication device "Two of the accompanying parties have fled the house. They appear to have been attempting a rescue. Is the prisoner secure?"

"I think we should run," the Doctor suggested.

"Agreed," Amy and Phillippa said at the same time. And the group sprinted for the TARDIS.

The ship sat beyond the city limits. It took them lots of dodging and ducking and scurrying to reach it but they finally did. The Doctor snapped his fingers and the doors opened "Both of you inside," he ordered.

But neither Phillippa nor Amy would have any of that "And what are you going to do?" Phillippa questioned.

"And what about Rory?" Amy questioned worriedly.

"I'm going back for them," he explained.

"Not alone you're not," Phillippa told him firmly.

"There's no need to be going back for anyone," River replied, leading a rather shaken looking Rory up to the rest of the group.

Amy ran to hug her husband while Phillippa and the Doctor's attention turned to River "How'd you get here?" Phillippa was the first to ask.

River shrugged " Once they found you two missing we just sort of, made a break for it."

"Why does Rory look so… off?" the Doctor questioned, suspiciously.

"Running for our lives and all that," River remarked casually "I'll be off," she said, pulling out her vortex manipulator and vanishing.

"Strange woman," Phillippa muttered to the Doctor.

He said nothing, simply motioned for the group to follow him into the TARDIS. Once inside Phillippa took a seat beside Amy and Rory. The Doctor bounced animatedly about the console "Right then," he said jovially "Where to next? Suppose after all of this we could use a bit of a holiday."

Phillippa groaned and rolled her eyes "This was supposed to be our holiday," she reminded him.

Amy laughed "You should have been with us at Christmas."

"Or what about when he took us to Venice as a wedding present?" Rory chuckled "Though I have to admit, I didn't think it was quite as funny when we were in the midst of it."

Amy patted Phillippa on the shoulder "One day you'll look back on this and laugh. You can't help but have fond memories when the Doctor's around."


End file.
